Land grid arrays (LGAs) which typically comprise a plurality of contacts, are commonly employed as interposers between components of electronic devices. For example, an LGA may be present between a two-dimensional array of metal pads on a chip module and corresponding metal pads on a printed wiring board (PWB), also referred to as a printed circuit board (PCB), wherein the contacts of the LGA conduct electrical signals from the chip module to the PWB.
When LGAs are employed, proper electrical conductivity is an important consideration. Namely, electrical signals must be conducted by the LGA with high integrity and be able to accommodate significant amperage. In many applications, this poses a considerable challenge. For instance, most chip modules and PWBs are not perfectly planar, with their dimensions tending to be application specific. Dimensions may also vary from one LGA to another LGA. These dimensional variations make forming a proper electrical connection across all contacts of a conventional LGA difficult, if at all possible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for techniques for electrically connecting surfaces, particularly non-planar surfaces, which do not suffer from one or more of the problems exhibited by conventional electrical connection methodologies.